Prior art load indicators operate in various ways, for instance by measuring shearing stresses in axle journals or loading between springs and axles, or by sensing deflection in the springs, etc. Another prior art method of measuring a load placed on a vehicle platform is to sense the hydraulic or pneumatic pressure in the platform tipping cylinder when it has been slightly lifted so that the platform substantially rests on the cylinder. The latter method is relatively cheap to perform but has a number of disadvantages: for instance, it fails to provide any direct and reliable indication of the load placed on the platform, inter alia because it is impossible to be certain at what point on the platform its center of gravity is concentrated.
The main object of the present invention is to provide a method of indicating the weight of a load placed on a vehicle and also to provide a method which can be used when the object is to maximize the vehicle payload, measure the axle pressure and/or bogie pressure respectively and determine the redistribution of the weight of the load on the vehicle axles in relation to, for instance, the permissible axle pressure.